


I can taste forever on your lips

by girafe13



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcohol, Babe is shook once more, College AU, Eugene is a flirty man and nobody can tell me otherwise, Kinda, M/M, Marijuana, PWP, Party, Recreational Drug Use, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: "Babe can feel something coming over him. It feels like boiling water filling every empty spaces inside of him, bringing up his temperature until he feels his face burning. Babe can almost feel a physical ache as the stranger takes another drag and blows up some more smoke in the air a few seconds later, his obscenely pink lips curving around the joint. Babe wants to crawl into his lap and kiss him, he wants to taste the smoke on his lips and feel the stranger’s hand in his hair, tugging and… And...Babe wants him."At a college party, Babe meets Eugene.





	I can taste forever on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Here we are... I have no excuses for this fic, it's a really self indulgent thing. It turned out really sweeter than I originally planned. Enjoy! :)
> 
> English is not my first language.

Babe tries really hard to ignore the dark haired guy sitting alone in the back of the room, slowly rolling himself a joint, and fails miserably.

He has long fingers and a serious expression. Babe can tell he’s concentrating on his task because when Malarkey crashes through the door to ask for some more beer, the stranger doesn’t even flinch. Babe’s mouth falls open a little bit when the stranger licks the thin paper, his tongue darting through pink, full lips. Babe curses under his breath. He can’t quite make out the guy’s features, or his hair color, since the room is too dark and smoky, but he looks _good_. Dark and mysterious, just Babe’s type. There is so much people standing in the way, moving fast and laughing, still Babe feels like time has slowed down and all he can see is the stranger. Time seems to pass by beats, slowly ticking away as the strangely hypnotic scene in front of him unfolds.

Babe breathes in as Malarkey stumbles into Buck’s arms..

The stranger slowly blinks.

Buck tries to help Malarkey get up, with Webster’s help. They get him back on his feet, the three of them laughing. Their voices echo through the room, just as if they were far away.

The stranger puts the small joint between his lips. Babe exhales. He can hear the sound of the air escaping his lungs in the eerie silence.

Winters walks past Babe for a second, blocking the view. Shortly after, Nixon walks by too.

Babe breathes in again.  The stranger puts a hand in his jeans pocket, getting out a lighter.

Now it’s Malarkey and Buck that walk in front of him, still laughing. Babe can’t hear their laughs.

The stranger ducks his head and the small flame coming from his lighter gives Babe a chance to gaze a few precious seconds into dark eyes. The characteristic flicking sound of the lighter seems to resonate into the room, bringing back Babe into reality.

Babe feels his hand squeeze his empty red plastic cup as the sound of the party comes rushing back into his ears. Bill smacks him on the arm as he drops the cup, barely noticing when it falls on the floor with a small _plop_. His friends didn’t realized that Babe had now completely lost interest in the conversation. All Babe could focus on was the stranger slowly blowing up smoke up the air, lazily lounging back into the couch.

Babe can feel something coming over him. It feels like boiling water filling every empty spaces inside of him, bringing up his temperature until he feels his face burning. Babe can almost feel a physical ache as the stranger takes another drag and blows up some more smoke in the air a few seconds later, his lips obscenely pink curving around the joint. Babe wants to crawl into his lap and _kiss_ him, he wants to taste the smoke on his lips and feel the stranger’s hand in his hair, tugging and… And...

Babe wants _him_.

He is momentarily surprised by his own bold thoughts, but a few seconds later, Babe realizes that he’s way too drunk to care.

“I’ll be right back,” he says to Bill, who simply nods in his general direction.

Babe makes his way to the stranger. He bumps into a few people, but he just continues walking, focused on _him_. Time seems to slow down once again as his feet drag on the floor, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage. Babe can feel the music’s vibration under his skin, along with the pleasant beer buzz he’s gotten used to by now.

Babe shivers as the world around him begins to blur, his eyes only focusing on the stranger’s silhouette right in front of him. The air is thick with sweat and smoke.  Babe sees the stranger drag another breath and the outline of smoke that comes out of his parted lips are perfects circles.

The stranger blinks up at him, and Babe suddenly realizes that he’s here, he’s arrived, and he hasn’t said a word to _him_ for a few seconds now. As he stares into the stranger’s dark, curious eyes, Babe realizes that he doesn’t want to talk. Babe wants to do a lot of things, but he doesn’t want to _talk_.

Up close, the stranger is even better looking than Babe had originally thought. Thick muscles barely hiding beneath a tight, white t-shirt. Loose jeans and black shoes. The stranger keeps looking at him, gaze intense and patient. Babe swallows. The stranger’s hair his black as a winter’s night without stars, and his eyes are piercing, burning through Babe’s skin.

Babe _does_ feel hot all over again, a wave of want and desire rolling through him, rumbling until it reaches his toes and his fingertips. He wants to sit on his lap and roll his hips until they don’t know where one ends and the other begin.

“Can I join you on that blunt?” suddenly asks Babe who had only smoked once in his life, two years ago.

His voice sounds rough to his ears. The stranger looks at him for a few seconds more, and nods. He puts down the joint on a empty ceramic bowl of chips on the small table besides him. It kills the flame immediately. The stranger puts the rest of the joint inside his shirt pocket and looks up at Babe.

“Sure. Follow me,” he says, and Babe blinks because _holy shit_.

The stranger has an _amazing_ voice, and it takes a few beats for Babe who is still recovering before realizing that the other man has gotten up and is walking away from him. Babe hurries behind him, still marvelling at the stranger’s drawl.

Babe is shortly distracted by the stranger’s shoulders, and he realizes that the other guy is a little bit smaller than him.  The stranger’s jeans are dropping just below the waist and his shirt is rumpled just a little,  letting Babe see a stripe of smooth skin, making it hard for Babe to concentrate on anything else as they try to make their way into the crowded house.

Babe blinks again and they are outside, the fresh air doing wonders for Babe’s drowsy state. Babe breathes in slowly, trying not to fall on anything as the stranger leads him to the side of the house. Babe can hear the blood rushing into his ears as the music fades away behind him. He doesn’t miss it as he can finally hear himself think normally. Behind him, the house seems to pulse with animation, the bass of the music still echoing into the night. It only contrasts more with the silence that suddenly falls on the two men.

Babe squints as the outside light switches on, triggered by movement, and shades a crude light on them. The stranger’s hair looks almost blue under it. Babe is still following him, and when they finally stop, they are alone, hidden behind tall bushes on the side of the house. There’s sharp shadows on their faces, drawing complicated designs on the stranger's body that Babe wants to reach and touch. The stranger leans on the brick wall, reaching once again to his pocket for his joint. He puts it slowly between his lips, and fetches his lighter. Babe watches him, hypnotized by the stranger’s  slow and graceful way of moving. The outdoor light is still on, and the other man’s skin is almost translucid under it. Babe’s skin must look the same, clashing with his red hair. Babe doesn’t care. He looks at the stranger and still feels this ache to touch, to _feel_ him on his body.

Just as the stranger lights the joint, Babe takes a step forward, crowding the other man closer to the wall. The stranger doesn’t seem to mind at all. Babe breathes in, smells the smoke in the evening air, sending a wave of anticipation through his veins.

“Here,” the stranger says.

Babe nods and and takes the joint from him, making sure that his fingers brush against the other man’s hand. Babe fights a smirks when he realizes the stranger did exactly the same, bumping his hand on Babe’s.

Babe then puts the blunt between his lips and inhales slowly, remembering not to rush anything, and holds his breath for a few seconds. The stranger doesn’t look away from his lips for one second. Babe then exhales, turning his head slightly on the side. The smoke shoots down towards the ground before disappearing in the air. Babe starts over, and this time, takes a bigger hit as he puts back the joint in the stranger’s hands. He coughs a little, his throat dry. Babe can feel the burn from the joint in his lungs, but a pleasant buzz rapidly comes over his muscles, making him forget about the unpleasant sensation. A few minutes after his third hit, his head feels like it’s in an aquarium, and everything seems to move in slow motion. The stranger finishes the joint and drops it on the ground, rubbing his foot so the flame dies rapidly.

Babe smiles. “Thank you,” he says, lightly grabbing at the stranger’s elbow to keep his balance.

The stranger’s eyes are even more hooded than before. He smiles, his teeth white pearls shining in the harsh light of the neon. “S’no problem.”

Babe blinks, then takes a step forward. The stranger’s back is now completely against the wall, his posture relaxed. Babe can’t take his eyes off of him. He details his face, tries to name the color of his eyes in his head. All he can come up with is dark, warm honey.

The stranger is breathing hard, eyes dropping on Babe’s lips a few times, just like he is thinking about kissing him, but being a bit hesitant. Babe feels like two men completely, one rational side of him telling him to stop, that the other man is a stranger, that he doesn’t even know his _name_ for Christ’s sake. The other man inside of him wants to kiss the stranger lips and leave marks on his skin where his fingers would dig into his flesh, he wants to make the stranger moan under him, wants to make him ride his cock until they are both panting and empty.

It’s a war inside of Babe, and in the meantime, the stranger’s breath becomes more ragged as Babe brushes tentative fingers on the side of the other man’s face, relishing in the goosebumps that spreads on his neck and collarbone. Babe didn’t even plan on caressing the stranger’s face, it was just so… Tempting. Like a fruit he could just _bite_ in. Babe wants to eat up the stranger, he wants to taste him on his tongue now, _right now_. The buzz from the joint makes his eyes heavy and his mouth dry. He feels hot again all over, just like he’s boiling from the inside.

The two of them are waiting for some sort of signal to move, and just as Babe feels he can’t take it anymore, just as he feels like he’s going to implode, the outdoor lights come off, leaving them both in the dark.

Something seems to snap between the two men. Babe takes a deep breath and crashes his mouth to the stranger’s lips.

It’s a thousand times better than Babe thought it would be. The stranger’s lips are dry and smooth under his, and he feels the other man’s hands come up to grab at his face, cupping his cheeks. Babe deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue inside the stranger’s mouth, finally tasting him. Babe lets out a whimper when he grabs at the stranger’s arms and feels muscles and strength under his shirt. Babe pushes the stranger’s back flush on the wall, grabbing now at the helm of his shirt.

Wave after wave of pure _want_ come crashing thought Babe’s belly, curling up right to his chest. He feels the stranger’s moan more than he hears it, a low grumble from the back of his throat, and Babe swallows it up, pressing his lips more urgently on the stranger’s mouth. It’s only a few minutes later, when Babe’s heart is completely full and his head is spinning a little less than he takes a step back, panting like he just sprinted. The stranger lets him go with regret, not letting his hands off of him, grabbing at Babe’s hips.

In the pale moonlight, the stranger looks completely fucked. Babe blinks, and, in his slower state, details the other’s body. His hair is sticking in all direction from where Babe ran his hand through it. His lips and cheeks are red and his shirt is crumpled from Babe’s grip. Babe can feel himself becoming hard in his briefs, his blood pumping fast in his ribcage. He licks his lips and goes for another kiss, slower this time.

The stranger adapts his rhythm, and it’s somehow even more intense than before. Babe can feel everything, his nerves seem to have caught on fire.The stranger grabs again at Babe’s hips and gently squeeze. Babe rests his hand at the small of the stranger’s back and caresses the skin just between his shirt and jeans. Just this simple touch makes him shiver. He can feel his erection brushing against the stranger’s tight. Babe grunts and tries to get more friction, the sensation making him completely and fantastically delirious. He curses between kisses and the stranger laughs, low and smoky.

“I want you so bad,” says Babe under his breath, and suddenly the stranger’s left hand is cupping him through his short, palming him, making Babe gasp and look up at the other man’s eyes.

The playful look he receives is enough to make Babe huff a small laugh and go back for another earth shattering kiss.

This time, it lasts longer, Babe exploring more of the stranger’s body, cupping his ass in his hands, and thrusting _oh so_ slightly on the other man’s tight. Their lips are now wet with spit, sliding slowly and lazily against each other.

“Wanna go somewhere else?” asks the stranger, his breath caught in his throat as Babe places his tight just between the other man’s legs and raises his knee just right, making him grind down in him, his erection pushing through his jeans.

Babe slowly nods, and the stranger grinds on him once more, head dropping just a few inches before he can seem to gather enough strength to push Babe back and walk a few steps towards the house. Before he can walk away, Babe grabs at his hip and slightly presses until the stranger turns back, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Wait, wait,” says Babe, suddenly suppressing a laugh that threatens to steal the last of his concentration. “I… I don’t even know your name.”

The stranger smiles. “I’m Eugene.”

Babe smiles back. _Eugene_. It fits him well. “Hi, ‘Gene, I’m Babe Heffron.”

The other man - Eugene, really, what an _amazing_ name- frowns. “Babe? S’That really your name?”

Babe laughs. “No. I’m Edward, but don’t be calling me that, please.”

A mischievous light appears in Eugene’s eyes. “Alright, Heffron. But there’s no way in hell m’ calling ya Babe.”

He turns and begins to retrace his steps towards the animated house. Babe immediately follows him, his steps a bit unsure. The pot is really hitting him and he likes it, how everything seem to go in slow motion, but his heart is still beating fast, making a strange contrast in Babe’s body. He feels so _good_ , like he’s invincible. Babe decides to crowd a little Eugene, just so he can feel Babe’s presence behind him. Babe sees the hair on the back of the other man’s neck rise with every breath he exhales, right behind his left ear.

Eugene pauses just before opening the door, and smacks a quick kiss on Babe’s lips, darting his tongue just long enough to leave Babe wanting more. Eugene takes a step back, and grins at Babe. He opens the door.

“Don’t look nobody in the eye,” says Eugene before stepping into the house, the music coming from the living room almost drowning his words.

Babe nods and focuses his gaze on Eugene’s shoes, making his way into the crowd, trying to be unseen. His heart is wildly beating as he tries to follow Eugene step for step, but with the sea of people there, dancing and moving around, it’s making things difficult for Babe.

Babe can hear the party around him, the music blasting full volume. Babe bumps into a few people while he tries to keep up with Eugene. The smell of sweat and beer comes back in full force, and Babe misses the crisp outside air already.

Just as he thinks he’s going to lose Eugene in the crowd, he feels a warm hand on his forearm, dragging him forward. It’s Eugene, and Babe can feel his fingers digging into his skin as he pulls him up the stairs, and down the corridor to what appears to be the guest bedroom. When Babe closes the door behind him, the music is cut short, and Babe can breathe normally again. All sounds from downstairs are muffled, and Babe feels more than ever that he’s underwater, his head floating and limbs free and weightless.

Eugene is on him in seconds, pushing Babe back on the door, licking inside his mouth as a deep moan escapes his lips. Babe’s hand fly in Eugene’s black hair, tugging and scratching at his scalp, eager to continue what the started earlier.

Eugene pulls him towards the bed, and they fall on it, Babe getting Eugene’s sharp elbow in the stomach in the process.

“Ooff-” he says, already laughing about it.

They are a tangle of limbs, Eugene propped on his elbow, leaning on Babe’s side, while Babe himself throws his leg across Eugene’s lap.

Eugene kisses him slowly on the nose. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Babe’s breath catches in his throat because Eugene looks like a marble statue, old god forgotten by time. The pale light of the room makes his features sharper, his hair a mess and a small, apologetic smile playing on his lips. Babe can’t resist and brings his hand up to caress Eugene’s face, his fingertips ghosting over his cheekbone. Eugene closes his eyes and sighs. Babe wants time to freeze, he wants to stay in this moment forever.

“I… Please, Gene,” he says, his voice trembling.

Babe doesn’t even know for what he is asking, but Eugene seems to understand. Eyes opening slowly, Eugene nods and gently smiles.

The heat is still there, tangible between them, but Babe can feel something else, too. He’s not sure why, but it looks like long afternoon walks, sunsets and hands holding hands, it smells like meals cooked together and shower steam a tuesday morning before work. It feels like everyday life, it feels like a _forever_.

When Eugene kisses him this time, it’s slow and deliberate. Babe’s heart is thumping away, and when Eugene slides his hand inside his shirt to caress his sides, his skin rapidly transforms into a field of goosebumps. They help each other remove their clothes, and Babe is stricken once more by how good and _familiar_ Eugene looks. The other man’s light skin is clashing with his freckled own. Babe can’t tear his eyes away from Eugene’s body, his hands exploring every inch while Eugene drags kisses along his jaw and right to his neck. By then they are fully naked in a stranger’s bed, and Babe can see - and greatly appreciate- Eugene’s hardening cock, right below his light happy trail on his lower stomach.

“Edward…” moans Eugene when their cocks lightly brush together, making Babe shiver in anticipation.

Babe shifts his weight so he’s on top of Eugene, and kisses him senseless, his body tickling with want, aching to touch, to _feel_ more. He takes a small pause to lick his palm and slides his hand down Eugene body, grabbing his hip and grinding down on him. The pressure feels amazing, and Babe starts over a few times before delicately putting his hand on both of their cocks. He pulls a little, and when Eugene bucks his hips to get more friction, Babe loses his mind a little.

They try to settle a rhythm, but Babe can’t concentrate for the life of him, not with Eugene’s length pressed against his, not when Eugene licks and kisses everywhere he can his mouth to, not when small moans escape Eugene’s lips once every few trust. They move together for a few minutes, panting, Babe relishing in the sensation, completely lost in Eugene’s presence. He feels like he’s melting into the other man, their bodies _so_ close, sliding effortlessly against each other. Soon, he’s close, feeling the enormous wave of pleasure taking root in his toes, rushing to his hips, his head, the tip of his fingers.

“Gene, _Gene_ ,” Babe moans while he comes, pressing a hard kiss on the other man’s lips, biting slightly when the sensation becomes too much, washing over him like a tsunami.

Eugene is close behind him, muffling his moan inside Babe’s kiss. They spill on their stomachs, on their hands, and it takes a few breathless seconds after the wave before Babe can uncurl his toes properly.

They stay close, their hips still lazily rolling to meet in the short distance between their two bodies. They still shortly after that, Eugene’s gaze almost too intense to maintain, but Babe does his best, softly kisses him on the lips. Then, Babe rolls a bit on the side, and Eugene grabs at a tissue box in the night table, cleaning them both the best he can.

They stay still after, trying to catch their breaths. Babe is lying on his side, and Eugene is facing him, their fingers inches from each other. Babe can still feel the buzz from the drugs and the alcohol under his skin, but everything is muffled, just like the music still blasting from downstairs. The two men just stay there, naked as the day they were born, spent and out of breath, looking at each other like they’re just seeing the other for the first time.  The party is long forgotten, the music fading in the distance. It feels like they are alone in the world, and as far as Babe is concerned, it's exactly the case. 

Babe can’t take it anymore. He reaches for Eugene’s fingers and squeezes, then goes for Eugene’s shoulder, tracing random patterns into his skin. Eugene smiles and closes his eyes, resembling a content cat. Babe then scratches at the nape of his neck, and shuffles closer, already missing the heat from Eugene’s body.

“Gene,” whispers Babe, and it’s all it takes for Eugene to open his eyes once more. Babe is close enough to detail Eugene’s face, to the small freckles on his nose, or the way the color of his eyes seem lighter than before, swirling with specks of gold and warm amber.

Eugene closes the distance between them, kissing Babe like it’s the first time and the last time, like it’s been years that they kissed, like they are going to kiss forever, like they are never going to stop.

Babe doesn’t want it to stop.

As Eugene cups his cheek to deepen the kiss, Babe suddenly knows, as certain as the sun will rise tomorrow, that it never will.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments make my day and are the best gift you could give me :)


End file.
